Ever after
by Knuckles3000
Summary: An evil demon takes the form of an echinda in hopes to curropt the master emerald and destroy both Heaven and Hell Chapter 15 up,R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:It emerges  
Sonic the hedgehog,hero to all,was lying under the pleasent shade of a  
tree. He was falling in an out of sub-counciousness,and couldn't seem  
to stay asleep or awake. He was in a perky dream about Eggman deep fat   
frying Amy when Tails soared on top of him and started  
screaming maniaclly."Come on Sonic,"His friend was as hyper as ever,"   
something's happening over at the floating island!."  
"Aww come on,"Sonic barked,"dosn't anyone have anything better to do  
then screw up the master emerald?"  
Sonic made a dash for the large hole in the cave wall,the nearest  
entrance to the floating island,Tails following meaningfully behind.  
"So what's happening at Angel Island that no one can wait about?" Sonic  
asked harsly.  
"Knuckles' recons somebodies trying to steal it!" Tails said.  
They emerged from the hole and made their way to the bridge that held  
up the floating island.Knuckles was,as usual, up tight about the whole  
situation.  
"What's up Knuckles?"Sonic asked.  
"Some one's trying to steal the master emerald again,"Knuckles said  
sternly,"They've been trying all morning,but they don't seem to wanna  
make they're move."  
There was a rushing sound behind them that made Tails jump. Sonic stood  
there,waiting to beat the crap out of the person who interrupted his  
sleep.His eyes soared all around the alter,their were many broken  
pieces of pillar lying around.Sonic supposed he/she could be hiding in  
any one of them. Knuckles fell silent,though he wasn't talking to  
begien with you could always tell when he had a plan,it was some kind  
of stange aura that he gave off. He flung around and punched in mid  
air,or atleast that's what Sonic and Tails saw. They heared a loud  
smash and the "OW!" of a female. Rouge the Bat flew backwards and hit   
the grassy bottom.She was rubbing her nose tenderly to see if it was  
it's perfect self. Sonic sighed, Tails giggled,and Knuckles scowled.  
"Funny, for a momment I misunderstood you for an actual threat." he  
barked.  
"Ohh,when are you going to give up that stupid jewel anyway and just  
settle down?" Rouge snapped.  
"Settle down? With you? That's the last thing on my mind!" Knuckles  
replied.  
"Yeah like I'd go anywhere near you."Rouge yelled.  
The conversation seemed to go on for a while.Sonic watched it with   
great interest but Tails was focused on the sky,something was forming  
there. There was a loud "BANG!" and a shaft of darkness shot down upon  
the master emerald. Tails soon saw that a large storm cloud was  
edmitting the shaft. Knuckles was the second to take notice,then Rouge,  
then Sonic.A strange figure was floating down from the shaft, it was  
an echinda,or atleast something in the disguise of an echinda. It  
had green fur, large black wings,and eyes with no pupils,they were  
just pure black. He was covered in armor neck down. He landed on the  
master emerald,not moving. For a minute there was absolute silence,  
then Knuckles got the courage to speak up.  
"Who are you,"Knuckles demanded," What do you want with the master  
emerald?"  
"I am the bitter darkness,"the echinda said,without looking at  
Knuckles,"I want the master emerald for my own reasons."  
The echinda's voice seemed to echo,Sonic noted he definatly had the   
voice of some one who wallowed in darkness.  
"You can't have it,"Knuckles spoke up" It is mine to protect! It  
nueatrulizes the chaos emeralds,that makes it very..."  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"The demon's voice erupted.  
Sonic covered Tails' ears as the last word flew out,in all of his years  
of fighting no one seemed to have swore.  
"If you want the master emerald you'll have to get through me!"Knuckles  
snapped.  
The demon set his eyes upon Knuckles. He smiled,a twisted dark smile,  
and there was a sudden flash in his eye. Knuckle screamed in pain,for  
an unknown reason.Something invisible was destroying his bones,  
shattering them to tiny pieces,breaking them with some kind of   
supernatural energy irradicating his body.  
"COOL,"Tails shouted out,"This is just like Star wars! Are you a Jedi?"  
The demon's smile fadded.  
"I hate that movie."  
He extended his arm out and another shot of psionic force jetted out  
from his arm,pushing Tails off the island.Sonic shot at the demon,his  
arm extended.But the demon was just as fast as Sonic,he punched him  
in the face,which sent him flying off the island with his buddy.  
Rouge made a sudden attempt to fly away,but the demon shot a net like  
substance at her,and she fell utop of a stone pilliar,unable to move.  
"I got plans for you,batgirl,"The demon said calmly,"And as for you  
annoying echinda,I'm going to have to get rid of you!"  
He picked the limp body of Knuckles up and tossed it off the island.  
And so,the doomed journey had begun! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hope  
Sonic awoke,with a start. He was being stared at by a very pretty  
purple hedgehog that he had never seen before. The island must have  
been floating over a forest once he fell off,Sonic had never seen  
this one before. The hedgehog began speaking in some bizzare tounge,  
another thing Sonic didn't regonize.The purple hedgehog saw that  
Sonic didn't understand and changed to english.  
"Are you with the echinda,fox and black hedgehog?"She asked.  
"Yeah,that's Knuckles and Ta...Black hedgehog?"Sonic said.  
"Why yes...but..,"she began,"He isn't...with us anymore..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He passed away five minutes after he landed,about a month ago."  
"What was his name?"  
"His name was Shadow."  
Sonic let out a deep,deppressed, sigh. He suspected Shadow was dead,  
but to hear it was true was a quite bit more despressing.  
"What is your name?" The hedgehog asked determined to break the silence  
"Sonic,and yous?"  
"Sora,where do you hail from."  
"Errr....oh..Station Square."  
"I see...a city."  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Oh...no."  
Sora stood up and began to walk away. Sonic tried to get to his feet  
only to find his leg was broken,Sora had put it in a banndage. She  
looked back at him and giggled as he tried to stand.  
"Maybe you should come back to the villiage with us."She giggled.  
She helped him up and together they slowly limped to the villiage.  
Sonic thought he would fall asleep,it had been five minutes since they  
left and walking was very boring to him.But some how they made it to  
the villiage. It was as primitive as sonic had suspected. Sonic and  
Sora walked past the bond fire and Sonic swore he saw some of Tails'  
guns and gadgets burning to a crisp.  
"We don't...like machines...Master dosn't aprove of them."Sora informed  
him.  
"So what do you use to protect yourself?"Sonic asked.  
"Magic."  
"Are you sure it's strong enough?"  
"Stronger then any gun thats for sure."  
They smiled at eachother again and went into the medician man's hut.  
Tails was sitting on a chair,bouncing(Sonic noted he could never sit   
still),but unharmed. Knuckles however was asleep in a bed,covered with  
bandages,the demon echinda hurt him fairly badly.  
Tails saw Sonic and ran at him,shouting about a million things at once.  
"Sonic! Did you beat him? Was he hard? You kicked his butt didn't ya?  
You probably kicked his butt didn't ya? Who is she? Is she your  
girlfriend? Do you like her? She's cute isn't she..."Tail said,he  
probably whould have said more if Sonic didn't smack him.  
"You just rest here,master should visit soon."Sora said.  
"Who is your master?"Sonic asked.  
Sora didn't answer,she just stepped out of the room.Sonic looked over  
at Tails who was smiling at him,swinging his feet from the chair.  
"No! No way!"Sonic barked.  
"But she's exactly the kind you wanted!"  
"But we just met,besides,she hates me!"  
"She thinks your hot!"  
"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
Tails sniggered and Sonic fell back into his chair. He needed his rest.  
Tails' two tails waved merrily against Sonic's skin,making a cool,  
pleasent breeze.His eye lids became heavy.He couldn't recall ever being  
so comfortable.  
He was in a white room.Knuckles and Tails were both laying where they  
had been before,they were both sleeping heavily. Sonic got up,he herd  
the bitter snap,meaning he just did more damage to his leg.He slumped  
back into his chair,the fact he was in a white,doorless,windoless  
room didn't seem to phase him at the least. At first there was nothing,  
then he appeared. He was much like the demon echinda,only different.He  
had no pupils and wings,but his wings and eyes were white and not  
black. His armor was also white,and alot heavier looking then the   
demon's,he had a kind,gentle face,and a sword in it's sheat on his  
back. Sonic didn't seem to be suprised by him,as if he was invited   
inside.  
"Who are you?"Sonic asked,trying desperatly to sound alert,but the cool  
breeze that the angel was admitting was to pleasent,to perfect.  
"I am the keeper of the light,the enforcer of good,I am the holy, I am  
the..."he didn't seem to find it important to finish his sentance,  
he merely paced around Sonic,observing him,but he decdided to finish   
nonetheless."I am the servant of I am."  
"What is your name?"Sonic asked,dazed at the brilliant aura that was  
being pressed against him.  
"Names...they mean nothing..."The angel said simply.  
"Are you...an echinda?"Sonic asked.  
"No."  
"Then..."  
"My real form whould destroy you upon sight."  
"If you have no name what shall I call you."  
The angel stopped observing him.He stopped pacing. He looked up at the  
celing,locked deep in thought.  
"Demons and angels,we both have the same properties,"the angel began,  
starting to walk away from Sonic,but not intending on leaving,  
"We are strong,we are intelligent,we are immortal,but there is one way  
we differ."  
"What is that?"Sonic asked,completly shaken by the being's   
magnificents.  
The angel stopped and looked back at Sonic.  
"Faith Sonic,faith,"Said the angel,"Demons do things out of fear for  
their superiors,angels do thing's out of faith.Echindas represent what  
both angels and demons stand for.Strength,intelligents,and both good  
and evil,To you Sonic my friend,I am AngeKnuckles."  
The infinite being smiled at him and Sonic returned it.He walked  
towards Sonic,and observed his broken leg.There was a sudden flash  
in his eye,like there was in DemonKnuckles',and Sonic's leg was  
restored.  
"DemonKnuckles is planning on destroying yours and your friends  
existance,however his original plan is unknown,you must search and find  
Amy and bring her with you,and you must destroy DemonKnuckles,  
because..,"AngelKnuckles began,now a fealing of sadness in his voice,  
"Rouge and Shadow have already been slaughtered."  
Sonic understood.DemonKnux must have wounded Shadow as he chaos  
controlled to earth,and Rouge was the only one left on the island and  
she must have been killed. Sonic opened his mouth to ask another  
question,but he couldn't.There was a horrible feeling in Sonic's chest  
and he awoke. Knuckles and Tails were both standing up,both looking  
shocked.Knuckles' wounds were also healed.  
"AngelKnuckles." They all said at once 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey  
The three had quickly left the hut and made their way to the town exit.  
They didn't make it very far,however,as Sora quickly caught up with  
them just as they were about to leave.  
"Sonic,do you have to leave...now?"Sora asked sadly.  
"Well,not really..."Sonic said.  
"Sonic the angel isn't going to wait."Knuckles said coldly.  
"Oh...master told you to go,I understand."Sora sighed.  
"We can stay another day."Sonic snapped at Knuckles  
"We will leave today Sonic,no exceptions."Knuckles barked.  
"He's right Sonic,if we're going to get to Amy before she's killed we   
have to hurry."Tails said.  
"Look guys I have something good here,"Sonic said,pointing his head  
over,"Can't we just stay one more day?"  
Sora obviously caught the message quicker then Knuckles and Tails,as  
she turned a deep red and grinned at the floor.  
"Fine,stay here with your girl,"Knuckles scowled,"Tails and me will  
save Amy,you can stay here making a pig of yourself.  
Knuckles walked away and Tails didn't do so much as hesitate to follow,  
but he stopped once he was a few feet away and stared at him  
"You know Sonic,I thought you were noble enough to put others before  
yourself,"Tails called back,his stare now turning into a harsh  
glare,"but if a close friend like Amy isn't as important as some girl  
you might have feelings for then I guess your no much of a hero."  
Tails dissapeared into the trees,leaving Sonic both angry and unhappy.  
"You know he is right."Sora said,walking up to him.  
"But I never have many good things to hold on to in my life."Sonic  
sighed.  
"You'll know I'll always be here."Sora said  
"Yeah,yeah I know,after I save Amy I'll come right back for you."Sonic  
assured her.  
He began to walk off but stopped after he heared a scream come from  
further in the villiage.Sonic and Sora exchanged looks and ran to  
where the sound came from.It was indeed,as Sonic feared.DemonKnux  
was there,in the open,his teeth deep within a a girl hedgehog in the  
age of 16,feating upon her blood.The rest of her family lay on the  
ground,already dead.Once DemonKnux finished with his current meal,he  
tossed her aside,Sonic saw she was still breathing and made a move  
to save her.DemonKnux quickly spotted him but made no move to try and  
harm him,he awaited patiently for Sonic to take her corpse back.  
Sora immediatly tended to her wounds as Sonic confronted the demon  
echinda.  
He licked his lips,savoring the tender blood.  
DemonKnuckles:Ah yes,the blood of a virgin,the most delicious kind,most  
demons don't drink blood,they prefer the meat.I might as well try it,  
I'm sure your filthy blood won't taste so good.  
Sonic put on a huge burst speed and soared into the demon,punching him  
in the face. The demon fell backward for about a second,but respiled  
with a huge punch to Sonic's gut,sending him soaring backwards and into  
a tree.There was a huge sickly *CRACK* on impact. Sonic was unable  
to move,but in position he was in he could see the town elders making  
their way over to the demon with their spell books.  
Sonic was certain they would do a better job then he did,but he also   
knew they stood no chance.And he was correct,in a matter of seconds  
he saw their now horribly disfigured bodies hit the cold dirt ground.  
DemonKnux walked slowly over to Sonic and picked him up by the neck.  
DemonKnux:You hurt me...I haven't felt pain for years,I shall do you  
the pleasure of a warrior's death,prepare for the reaper hedgehog.  
Before he could make his move their was a brilliant flash of light that  
blinded both of them.He heared a horrible scream and knew that Demon  
Knuckles wasn't very pleased with this,he began thrashing around,  
hurling balls of psionic force everywhere.Once Sonic's eye sight  
returned he saw he was being dragged away by Sora,in a desperate  
attempt to save both of their lives.He tried to stand but his head  
bashed off a rock.After Sora stopped running to catch her breath they  
were in the forest,but the villiage was still slightly visible,meaning  
they were still in danger.  
Sora was chanting some sort of magical enchantment and Sonic felt his  
bones heal. He stood up,but was still weak,so he had to support himself  
with a nearby tree.  
"He's going to be here in about a minute,I can't be saved but you can,  
here take this,"Sora said,pouring some powder in Sonic's hand," If he  
get's close to you just throw it in his eyes,the flash should blind him  
momentarily..and I have something else for you."  
She pressed him against the tree and kissed him.Sonic,though trying  
hard not to,grinned broadly.  
"I can't just leave you here."Sonic said after recovering.  
"Sonic,my destiney is to serve my master,it is my duty to serve the  
servants of the gods,I will do everything for them,including dying."  
Sora said,trying to hurry him along.  
"If you die I'll find a way to bring you back!"Sonic scowled.  
"Don't be ridiculous Sonic,it is a honnor to die for the master,now  
hurry along."Sora said,pratically kicking him,as DemonKnux came into  
view.  
Sonic made a dash for it and didn't stop until he heared a scream,but  
he didn't go and save her,he couldn't.He ran on,rubbing a tear from his  
eye. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Station Square  
Sonic couldn't run anymore,his legs burned with his long run.He fell  
against a tree,aching all over,he hit the grassy floor and fell asleep  
against a tree.  
He was there again. A huge white room that reached out infinitly.  
He didn't waste time to let the celstial being to appear,he let what  
ever gods that were watching know he was there,not caring if AngeKnux  
shot him with millions of lightning bolts.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DAMN BEAST?"Sonic yelled."YOU FOUL  
CREATURE WITH YOUR DAMN FATE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE THINGS AWAY FROM  
ME? HAVEN'T I DONE MY PART IN SAVING THE WORLD?"  
He appeared from no where.He was,if possible,more perfect then before,  
but instead of his warm smile there was a dissapointed frown.  
"We do not ask you to save the world hedgehog,"The seraphin said  
plainly,"you choose to do justice out of the good of your heart. And  
fighting against a tub of lard isn't exactly saving the world.  
Sonic desperatly tried to stay mad at the angel,but it was becoming  
very hard.  
He ran at him,his legs ached but he had enough energy for this. He  
extended his arm and swung with all his might,hitting him time and time  
again.Unlike the demon,he was not hurt by the punches.The angel simply  
pushed him back and he flew back to his original spot  
"Why did you have to take my love away from me?"Sonic asked shaking and  
breaking into tears.  
"Your 'love' made a noble sacrafice,"he said softly,"your girl is  
obbsessed with trying to make us happy,she tried to shine my armor  
on my way here,she has it all wrong,but I'm sure you will see her  
again."  
"What does that mean."Sonic asked worridly.  
"I don't expect you to live in the final battle against DemonKnuckles,  
he has already destroyed station square."  
"What?!?!"  
"Shhh..don't fear,Knuckles Amy and Tails are okay."  
"Good..."  
"Do not fear death hedgehog,it is what all mortals face in time,and  
a noble death is never a wasted life,now hurry along to Angel Island to  
defeat Demon Knuckes 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The final confrontation  
One minute he was there and then he wasn't.Sonic now stood on the  
floating island.He began to walk and soon ran into Knuckles,Tails,and  
Amy.Tails and Amy were looking glum but there was only one thing that  
could describe Knuckles,pissed off,and Sonic saw why.The Chaotix were  
lying all over they floor,dead.Espio had been scorched to death,and  
Vector looked like his neck was broken.Sonic saw a pile of ashes next  
to Espio which,Sonic guessed,was Charmy the bee.The only one who was  
alive was Mighty,who was impaled on a sword,he was muttering to  
Knuckles in a low,desperate voice.  
"Sorry pal,we couldn't stop him,he was to strong,he got all the chaos  
emeralds from us...he said he was going to summon the dark ages using  
them and the master emerald."Mighty said in a hushed voice.  
"Shhh...save your strength buddy."Knuckles muttered.  
But Mighty used the last bit of energy he had to smile at him,then  
died.Knuckles cursed so loudly it made the bird's in the nearby tree's  
flee.  
"Knuckles...I'm sorry."Sonic said.  
Knuckles looked back at him,as if not at all suprised to see him.  
"It couldn't be helped,"Knuckles said,trying to hold back his tears,"  
None of us can beat him,we might as well quit.  
"NO!"  
In a bolt of lightning the angel appeared. He looked quickly over at  
Knuckles and spoke in a loud,but still kind,voice.  
"The demon's plan has been reveled.He plans on absorbing all the energy  
in Hell,making Heaven collaspe into it and utterly destroy the world,  
THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN!"  
"But what can we do?"Amy asked.  
"You can fight!"He said simply.  
As if by magic the four dissapeared into the Master Emerald shrine.  
The seven emeralds were lying around the master,buzzing furiously.  
DemonKnux stood in front of the Master emerald chanting. Rouge was  
lying dead on the floor,her blood had been a meal for the foul demon.  
Tails took out one of his remaining guns and blasted a plasma bullet  
at DemonKnux.It bounced harmlessly off him,but he seemed to notice.  
He turned around and shot a ball of psionic force at the group,they  
all ducked aside.Amy hurled her hammer at DemonKnux.The mallet hit  
him in the face and blood gushed out,he could be hurt. Before Sonic  
could make a move DemonKnux flew at him and punched him in the chest.  
Sonic was sent flying back,but caught un to the edge of the island and  
forced himself up.Knuckles was next to take on the demon,punching  
furiously.Sonic made a quick dash for the emeralds and caught them.  
He was filled with a fammilier energy,he welcomed it,he accepted it,and  
he turned into the divine force he knew only as Super Sonic.  
He was now as fast as the demon,but he was unaware if he was as strong,  
he plunged into the beast's heart and sent him soaring off the island,  
he used his enourmous wings to begien to fly but Sonic was already on  
him.Their punches collided,breaking the very fabrics that held the  
Earth together. Their energies bounced off eachothers,and soon it would  
be enough to anhilate the world. a Sphere of energy formed around them  
as they were wrestling with pure force.They both landed on the Master  
emerald,and instantly began absorbing more energy.The Emerald reacted  
by creating a huge shaft of green light,engulfing them each.Knuckles,  
Amy,and Tails could only gasp as Super Sonic and DemonKnux vanished  
before their eyes.  
Sonic appeared in a white room,with his enemy facing him down.This  
was the final battle 


End file.
